Puppenspieler
by nebelhorn
Summary: Manchmal, aber nur manchmal, verhedderten sich seine Hände in den Fäden und wurde hineingezogen in seine eigenen Spielchen. Aber das waren wirklich die Ausnahmen, die die Menschen um ihn herum mitbekamen. Seine wirklich genialen Pläne blieben unentdeckt.


Kleiner Snack für Zwischendurch;)

Mir gehört nur die Idee, nicht das Harry Potter Universum(schön wärs).

Viel Spaß.

--------------------------------------------------

Puppenspieler

--------------------------------------------------

Am Anfang war das alles ein Spiel gewesen.

Ein kleines, nettes Spiel, das er von seinen Eltern gelernt hatte- er hatte jung angefangen und seine Fähigkeiten langsam weiter entwickelt.

Und seit seinem 3ten Jahr in Hogwards war er ein Meister der Manipulation. Er beeinflusste seine Mitschüler, die Lehrer, die Presse, ja, sogar das Ministerium.

Er hatte viele gute Bekannte, die ihn kleine Dienste erwiesen, aber er hatte kaum Freunde. Na gut, er hatte keine Freunde, nur Crabble, Goyle und Pansy, die er wie kleine Figürchen an unsichtbaren Fäden in einem Puppentheater herumwirbelte und zu seinem Vorteil einsetzte.

Manchmal, aber nur manchmal, verhedderten sich seine Hände in den Fäden und wurde hineingezogen in seine eigenen Spielchen. Aber das waren wirklich die Ausnahmen, die die Menschen um ihn herum mitbekamen. Seine wirklich genialen Pläne blieben unentdeckt und ungewürdigt.

Er war kein böser Mensch, nein, wie sollte er auch in seinen jungen Jahren schon ein böser Mensch sein?! Er war nur arrogant, reich und gerissen.

Und sein Leben war gut, nicht perfekt, aber doch sehr angenehm. Er wurde respektiert, bewundert und gefürchtet.

Und er hatte Spaß am Spiel.

Aber dann brach plötzlich alles zusammen. Der dunkle Lord kam an die Macht. Sein Vater wurde verhaftet und eingesperrt, seine Mutter weinte nur noch den ganzen Tag, der Name Malfoy bedeutete nun nichts mehr. Die Leute wollten nicht mehr mit ihm gesehen werden, die Reichtümer der Familie wurden beschlagnahmt und er bekam den verhöhnenden Auftrag, Dumbledore zu töten. Sein Leben schien vorbei zu sein, sein Spiel auchl.

Aber irgendwie schaffte er es, den Plan halbwegs auszuführen, die Leute zu seinen Gunsten zu manipulieren und dem dunklen Lord zu dienen.

Und doch, Schwachsinn, es war alles Schwachsinn. Voldemord zog zu ihm nach Hause und trat ihn, seine Mutter und seinen Vater mit Füßen. Er folterte und zwang zu foltern und dann lachte er. Nichts machte mehr Sinn.

Draco Malfoy war ein Meister der Manipulation, er wirbelte die Püppchen hin und her und grinste über seine genialen Pläne.

Doch das war nicht so einfach. Er war 16, als dieser Wirbel aus Ereignissen über ihn hereinbrach. Er war ein verwöhnter Junge, der kein nein kannte. Er war nicht vorbereitet darauf, völlig selbstständig zu handeln. Er hatte es nie gelernt. Und die Fäden rissen nur zu leicht.

So saß er nun da, auf dem kalten Steinboden in der großen Halle, verletzt, verängstigt und verloren. Einsam. Goyle war tot, einfach so und er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Gerade noch lebendig und dann plötzlich für nicht mehr da.

Und Potter war auferstanden. Einfach so, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt. Und er hatte mir nichts dir nichts den dunklen Lord mit einem Expelliamus besiegt. Getötet ohne zu töten. So einfach.

Und Draco? Er hatte nur nach seinen Eltern gesucht. Immerhin, sie waren gekommen.

Und nun, nach Potters Sieg versuchten sie, sich mit dem Orden gut zu stellen und Askaban zu entfliehen.

Und er sollte in einem leeren Klassenzimmer warten.

Er war ein Meister der Manipulation- er hatte unter diesen Umständen alles zu seinen Gunsten gedreht.

Und hier, alleine im Halbdunkeln hörte er Freudenschreie und Schluchzer.

Die Menschen, Püppchen an unsichtbaren, dünnen Fäden wirbelten herum, freuten sich und trauerten und nur er, der große Puppenspieler, das Genie hinter dem Vorhang hatte einfach nur Angst.

Und dann trat Granger ins Zimmer, alleine, mit geschwollenen Augen und einem geschäftigen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie sah ihn, fragte ob er schwer verletzt sei und Hilfe brauche und meinte, als er eine bissig-böse Antwort von sich lies:

„Malfoy, reis dich zusammen und hör auf, dich wie ein Kind zu benehmen. Es ist mir egal, was du von mir hältst, aber verdammt noch mal, sitz hier nicht so jämmerlich rum und bade im Selbstmitleid! „

Und es war das einzige, was sie zu ihm sagte. Nach diesen Worten ging sie einfach und er hörte, wie sie einige verängstigte Schüler aus dem Gang lotste.

Und alles was sie gesagt hatte war so trivial- keine genialen, hinterhältigen Pläne, keine Manipulationsspielchen, einfach nur ein beiläufiger Kommentar.

Und Draco Malfoy, das verkannte Genie, fing plötzlich an zu weinen. Nicht hysterisch, nicht überzogen theatralisch, sondern einfach ehrlich erleichtert.

Seine ganze verdammte Welt war in Serben geschlagen worden, alles, woran er geglaubt hatte waren Lügen und Scheinwahrheiten- und doch, es war endlich, endlich alles vorbei und er musste nicht länger ein Puppenspieler sein.

--------------------------------------------------

Und, überzeugende Charakterdarstellung?

Enttäuscht darüber, dass es keine Liebesgeschichte ist?

Bitte reviewt.


End file.
